


A Strange Neighborhood

by Shock_Value



Series: Good Shit From Me [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, brainwashing (sorta), reference to small injury, sorry i dont really know how tag this, strange things are happening in the neighborhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shock_Value/pseuds/Shock_Value
Summary: George has found himself in a strange suburban neighborhood and everything is just kind of wrong.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Good Shit From Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171154
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	A Strange Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Kinda weird 'cause I made it up on the fly but was fun to write.

George had found himself talking to the neighborhood council.

Which was odd because he didn't quite remember living in a neighborhood with a council or even a neighborhood. All he got was a vague wisp of feeling that vaguely told him that he should definitely be there.

He couldn't find himself to disagree. George felt like if he could remember then he would have. He couldn't be sure.

He knew everyone's voices in the meeting. He didn't remember any of them speaking but his head supplied him voices for every face. Everyone all seemed the same yet very different.

When he had left the building he was in, he found that he knew where to go. His house was a few lots down the road and had a special door knocker. Other than that it looked the same as every other house. White with grey shingles and a blue trimming.

The concrete steps up to his front door had flower pots filled with various plants and a few flowers sitting on them and they seemed to be planted a little too perfect to be any of his work. George wondered if the neighbors did it for him.

In the back of his head there was a thought. They did! They were very nice. It didn't feel like his own.

Without any hesitation he opened the door. It was unlocked but it felt like it needed to be unlocked. When closing it he debated whether or not to lock it. After a moment he decided that it's better to be safe than sorry and locks it. It feels wrong but he doesn't go to change it.

He takes his shoes off at the door and finds himself on the couch, a small television sitting in front of him playing a game show. George didn't usually like game shows but when he went to go change it there were no other channels. He decided it was okay and laughed along with the jokes.

They weren't very funny.

He laughed and his voice would crackle. Like it hadn't been used in a while but he could have sworn he was talking to the council members that morning. Maybe he just needed some water.

While getting water, he decided on getting some cereal as a small snack so he could put off having dinner. He felt like he had dinner plans and couldn't spoil his appetite.

He found everything just fine. The bowl, the cereal, but he couldn't figure out where he put his silverware.

In the top cabinet, by the fridge. It's in a smaller container.

The thought felt worn. He faltered.

George found that the top cabinet had plates in it. No silverware in sight. He opened every cabinet and drawer until he found it. They were in a drawer next to the oven.

Huh.

His cereal was bland. After a few bites, he wasn't hungry.

\---

All of a sudden he hears a knock at the door. It's hollow and rings through the house. It vibrates in George's head and he realizes it had cured a headache he didn't know he had. He felt better.

George goes to the door, it's unlocked and he opens it widely. (Why is it unlocked?) There's a man at his door holding a tray of food. George didn't know what it was.

And before George could say hello the man said hello for him. He didn't hear anything.

"C'mon George. Aren't you going to let me inside?"

George furrows his eyebrows, "Um-- Yeah. Sorry." And welcomes the man inside, locking the door behind him and turning in the porch light. it was somehow dark already.

When he turned around the man wasn't there, George noticed he moved quietly. His shoes were at the door.

"Awe, George! I told you Sapnap wasn't coming, you didn't have to make all of this food." George hears the man yell from the kitchen.

Food? George hadn't made food and he was absolutely sure about that. Where would it come from? He didn't remember having anything in hIs cabinets other than mashed potato mix, soup and cereal.

He found that in his kitchen there was a large salad and a lasagna made and set on the island. It didn't smell like anything.

"What?" George whispers he couldn't help the way his face scrunched up in confusion. He didn't understand why nothing made sense. Maybe he was just going crazy. He felt like this was supposed to be happening. "Um, yeah. Anyways, want to get your plate ready and we can sit at the table?"

"Are you okay, George?"

"Yeah, everything is fine just go sit down."

\---

It felt like George was waking up. It also didn't. He was chewing in a piece of… something. He didn't know. He couldn't pinpoint the taste.

A sound across the table started him and he jumped in his chair. When he saw that the man was the one who made the noise, he propped his elbows on the table and put his head in his hands.

"George? What happened?"

George flinched at the voice. It was so familiar yet felt gross. It wasn't supposed to be there-

"Who are you," chokes out George. "I don't know why you're here."

From in between his fingers he sees the man's face fall and a panicked expression take over.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know who you are." George stared at the man. "This food doesn't doesn't taste like anything, everything feels wrong-- What's happening?" His hands shook. He felt like his heart was shaking his vision.

Before he could see the man move he felt his hands around his own, trying to steady him. He found the man leading him to the couch. Once he sits down he holds on to a throw pillow for support.

The man leaves and George sees him take the house phone to a room he hadn't noticed next to the fridge. He comes back, turning off the kitchen light. The only source of light was a small salt lamp on a desk behind the couch. He didn't know how it got so dark.

George found that the man's weight when he sat down next to him was overwhelmed and he flinches when he feels a hand touch his shoulder.

"George. Can you look at me?"

George does. The face is familiar in a way that's different than everyone else's. 

"Do you really not remember me?"

"I-- I don't know." George says. "You seem so familiar. I just don't know."

"You don't remember that I'm Dream? Do you remember Sapnap?"

"What?" George furrows his eyebrows. His head starts to hurt.

"Oh god George. What did you do?"

"What? I don't know! I don't know anything."

He feels the man's (Dream's?) hand take his head and turn it away from him. He feels the man's other hand brush a spot behind his ear. 

It hurts. Almost blinding pain shakes him and he shrivels up on himself.

"We have to go." George could barely hear him but he shook his head. He didn't know this guy. He didn't want to be trapped or something no matter how confused and frightened he was he'd rather stay there.

"George. Please. We have to go, they hurt you and they're probably going to get me next." Dream pulls him up and towards the door.

"I don't want to go anywhere."

"We're going to leave. It's not safe here. Trust me."

Dream's speech had become slurred and quick the more they talked. George could tell that he was upset. George didn't know how much longer he could keep up with resisting Dream. He also didn't know anyone else so if he was going to stop being so confused then maybe he had to listen to Dream and leave.

"Okay."

He let himself be pulled to the door and he put on his shoes. When Dream opened the door, George reached to turn off the porch light but Dream stopped him.

"It would help them know we left." And they leave.

Door unlocked. Porch light on. Everything felt wrong.

"I should have known when you opened the door. You didn't say anything and you always say something." Dream was leading George towards the edge of the neighborhood. The closer they got to getting out, the more sluggish and hesitant George became. His head hurt more and the spot behind his ear started burning. "You were so absent minded and you just seemed so worried the last time we talked. At first I thought you might have been bugged and telling me not to give anything away. You probably knew this was going to happen-- You should have told me."

George wasn't doing very well. Everything Dream was saying was lost on him. He sees Dream hit what looked like a button on the hem of his shirt.

"Sapnap will come get us soon. We'll get you to a hospital or something."

George is tired.

\---

"Are we going to do this one?" Asked Sapnap. He had been the one to find the 'Mysterious Places' post. George would have answered but he hadn't really paid attention when reading it. It was more in Dreams place to answer, anyway, he had been the one to suggest they started going around strange places and try to figure them out. 

That was a year ago now and they had gone on many adventures. Some enjoyable, some not so much. They have mentally prepared for every situation they could think of.

"Yeah sure, the poster said if anyone takes it up that they could stay at the houses they own there?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Contact them and see what we're going to do."

They were all sitting in Sapnap's apartment. It was small and kind of gross but for some reason Sapnap loved it. Sometimes George didn't understand what went through his friend's mind.

From what George remembers from the post there was something about a suburban neighborhood about an hour away that just didn't sit right with them. They had claimed that they had bought ownership of two of the houses and another outside of the neighborhood, all meant to be used as group homes for a few of his friends who decided to go into fostering. George didn't know much about all of that.

The person had visited all the houses and met the somewhat odd group of people who made up the 'neighborhood council' of the neighborhood that housed the two houses. 

They claimed that the council had spoken only a few times and had brought out a case that he suspected to be documents but when he said that he was not going to be living in the houses they had put the case away. This was even after he told them that he was buying them and going to be signing the majority of the ownership documents.

They said they met the neighbors. Apparently they were absent minded, overly kind, and all spoke in strange patterns.

The poster had wanted someone to go live in the houses and check it out. Just to make sure that it would be comfortable to the group homes. The poster thought that maybe they didn't get a very good impression of it and that if there was something weird going on then maybe they could go to authorities.

Okay maybe George did pick up on the post a little better than he thought he did. Maybe it was just the feeling that something was missing from the post that made it feel like he didn't pick it up.

\---

After setting everything up and getting into the neighborhood, they did notice some odd going on.

They just didn't know exactly what it was yet.

The poster, a nice man named Freddy, had mentioned that when he visited the houses a second time, the neighbors would act upset and ask him what he was doing on the property. He advised that they shouldn't try to stand out too much and if anyone did ask, just to say that you could bring out documentation to your ownership of the house. They will usually turn down the offer and apologize for disturbing him.

He had also mentioned that when he was there, there would be a car that looked like most of the others but had a 'Neighborhood Watch' sticker on it.

They had camped out outside of the neighborhood for a few days and stay at the house outside of the neighborhood where Sapnap would be staying. The goal was to observe the inhabitants. If they were going to sit in they wanted to not come off as distracting and needed to fit in.

They watched as every morning around 7 a.m the woman would go on jogs or get in their cars and leave, probably to go to the store.

They watched as the men mowed their lawns on Wednesdays while their wives were away and watched their kids as they played hopscotch in the driveway. The men would put away the mowers around 9 and the children would play various games until around noon. They guessed it was so they could have lunch. From what they heard one of the only things they talked about was how it's summer and how they were so happy to have all the free time.

They observed how everyone would come home. They'd get out of their cars, unbuckle their child if they had one with them, wave to their neighbor, and get the mail. They would then just open their door, no need to use a key. They guessed the doors were unlocked.

On Saturday nights everyone would pick a house to go to and bring something to eat.

On Sundays they all went to church.

They decided that they would make a schedule.

They were going to be here for at most 2 months, at least 2 weeks and they would leave to go to see Sapnap every Wednesday morning because he was going to be buying them food for the week. Dream would go to George's house for the Saturday dinners and George would try his best to stay inside and not be seen. Everyone in the group had determined that George wasn't the best at acting so it'd be harder for him to fit in. Dream was going to try and talk to the neighbors. They'd meet up inside the neighborhood on Mondays and Thursdays.

After the first week Dream and George had started to get distracted. They found-- or at least George found that he quite liked being there.

\---

It had been about a month and a half in. George had just gotten back to the house after picking up food from Sapnap and checking in. He had accidentally not mowed that morning. When he pulled in the driveway he saw a few heads turn his way and it got to his head a small bit. He accidentally locked the door that morning too, so he had to fish the keys out of his pocket. He almost felt self conscious.

He'd check outside his window the rest of the day. There was a car with a 'Neighborhood Watch' sticker on it down the road. It wasn't there before.

He saw it every day after that. He made the mistake a few times of looking over his shoulder when he'd walk to Dream's house to check in.

George saw the concerned look on Dream's face that day. George didn't say anything about being nervous but he didn't need to.

On Friday he got a knock on his door, he locked it. He hated how loud it squeaked when he turned the nob, whoever was outside could definitely hear it. He was hoping it was Dream and he was showing up for an unscheduled check in.

Maybe all the preparation and scheduling was making George paranoid. He was just living in a weird neighborhood for a bit, nothing could hurt him.

\---

When George woke up his head still hurt a lot. His face was overheating and he was very uncomfortable.

He was laying in a small hospital bed with a fan pointed on him. No one was in the room with him so he decided he'd just sit there for a while. He was pretty sure he had basically just been brainwashed or something like that and wanted to get his thoughts together.

It was an hour before he saw Dream and Sapnap. They looked tired and frustrated. When they saw him they both gave him hugs and told him how happy they were he was okay.

"What happened?"

"Uh--they, like put a chip in your head or something. It doesn't matter, dude, we got the authorities taking care of it and we can go home." Said Sapnap.

"Huh. Okay."

"We'll tell you when you get better." Dream tell him.

George nods.

\---

"I'm really upset you didn't tell me they were on your tail." Dream sounded really frustrated, his eyebrows were knotted up and he was frowning.

"I know. I'm sorry, I probably should have."

\---

Everything was okay now. They were going to take a break and take more caution next time they went somewhere.


End file.
